


Must be Alive

by youlostyourmindinthesound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Victory Sex, a little bit of dirty talk, i love these babies, unprotected sex, use a condom kids, which is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostyourmindinthesound/pseuds/youlostyourmindinthesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama gets off on winning and Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling bad today so I decided to write my precious babens.  
> First time posting any kind of nsfw in 5 years wow hope it's okay now since back then it used to suck.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy

Hinata can feel sweat dripping down his back. His sneakers squeak on the court as he adjusts his stance. Everything seems to stand still as the Karasuno team waits for the serve. He can hear his heartbeat speeding up.

Suddenly it's happened and everything is moving again, dizzyingly fast. Hinata can see the blur of blue and yellow spinning past him. Someone cries out as the ball is recieved by Daichi and goes sailing back over the net. 

Two blockers stand before him, aggressive and looming. He has to move fast. As soon as it's time he'll know.

Hinata stares as the ball goes back and forth. A quick glance at the board shows the score as 23-03-24 to Karasuno, one set won by each team. A loud smack is heard as a huge player from the other team tries to spike the ball, but it is saved by Noya.

It goes straight to Kageyama; steel blue eyes make contact with his and he knows. He send a knowing look to the blockers, who are crouching ready to spring up at any second, but before they realise what's happened, he's gone.

Hinata is already at the other side of the court feeling the muscles in his thighs tense. The ball leaves Kageyama's hands, and that's it, Hinata is flying.

He feels the ground moving further and further away, feels the air rushing around him, his eyes sliding shut.

He swings his arm with full force, trusting that Kageyama will get the ball to him... 

His palm slaps into something hard. 

He opens his eyes as he floats back down. As soon as his red and white clad feet touch the smooth wooden floor, the silent crowd seems to erupt. 

Everyone is roaring cheers, screaming for the crows. Hinata is being lifted into the air and he laughs, throws his stinging hands up and yells the teams name. They repeat it loudly and he looks down and catches the look on his setters face. He looks almost...proud.

They did it.

***

"You were so good today, Hinata," Kageyama murmers quietly into the other boy's neck, lips ghosting over the hot skin.

"We were so, so good, you and me together."

Hinata opens his mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a low moan as Kageyama quickens the pace of his hips, thrusting into his teammate as he presses his back against the wall of the supply closet they've snuck into. Hinata's hands fist in the back of his volleyball jersey, and maybe Kageyama would yell something about stretching it if he wasn't so busy trying to make Hinata fall apart. 

"Ka-Ka-Ka..." He cuts himself off with a whine, trying to adjust as the setter changes the angle of his hips, hands gripping the back of Hinata's thighs and pushing them closer to his chest. 

He feels Kageyama's back muscles tensing and relaxing under his palms, feels the flutter of his eyelashes as he presses a clumsy kiss to Hinatas mouth, murmering something about how amazing he did, how much better he was getting.

Hinata would never admit it aloud, but this kind of sex with Kageyama had always been his favourite; when he was buzzing from a win, glowing and victorious and fucking gorgeous. 

His dark hair sticks damply to his forehead and he bites at the skin peeking from the collar of the redhead's shirt.

"Hinata, fuck, Hinata," Kageyama is groaning against him, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his legs, "so, so good. So pretty."  
Hinata squirms at the words, secretly loving the praise.

"Stop it, Bakageyama," he breathes, causing the other boy to growl out an annoyed "dumbass" before pulling out of Hinata. 

He whines at the empty feeling, but then Kageyama is moving them, shifting his weight and bringing them to the ground. He leans Hinata down and presses him to the floor, bringing the smaller boy's calves over his shoulders and thrusting back into him with a force that has Hinata close to screaming. 

"You really deserve this, you've done so well," Kageyama nips and licks at his earlobe, circling his hips in a way that has Hinata seeing stars.

"You scored the winning point for us," the taller boy murmers, pressing their cheeks together.

"Because you tossed to me," he replies, slightly breathless. 

"Yeah, we work well together," Kageyama smirks, "in more ways than one."

Hinata almost tells him off for the lame comment, but his movements have become slow, and he leans back to stare at his tiny teammate lying on the dirty ground beneath him. He sighs deeply and reaches down to push Hinata's jersey up, plays with his rosy nipples. Hinata bites the inside of his cheek and squeezes his eyes shut. He knows he must be a sight, all swollen lips and messy hair, blush crawling down his face and neck, across his chest. Kageyama's hands move down over the pale skin of his belly, through the trail of dark orange hair beneath his bellybutton, but go no further. 

"So pretty," he breathes, looking back up into Hinata's eyes.  
"You don't even get how amazing you are, do you Shouyou?"

Hinata gasps at Kageyama's intense gaze and the use of his first name.

"I've never met someone like you before; so determined and hard working and talented, and so fucking goddamn beautiful. Fuck, I mean it. You're like the sun."

Hinata feels his blush intensify and he pulls Kageyama down so that he can bury his face in the heated skin of his neck. 

"You deserve so much," Kageyama is whispering into his ear, "so much more than you get. God, you look so good like this, Hinata. Look even better when you come. Do you want to come Shouyou?"

Hinata whimpers and nods helplessy, tightening his grip on the taller boy and pulling him even closer.

"Tell me," Kageyama urges, and Hinata knows he would be annoyed at that if he wasn't so turned on right now.

"Please Kageyama, fuck! Please make me come! Please, Tobio..."

Kageyama groans and snaps his hips up into Hinata's pliant body. He wraps his hand around the other boy's straining cock, pumping quickly in time with his thrusts.

He's returned to his earlier pace, driving hard and fast into Hinata, deep enough to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Hinata bites into his own hand to keep himself from screaming, his eyes watering badly and his hips moving back against Kageyama.

"Shouyou!" Kageyama bites the smaller boy's shoulder, fisting his long fingers in Hinata's unruly hair. The small twist of pain has him coming hard, whimpering as his body jolts and shakes uncontrollably, spurting all over Kageyama's hand and his own stomach.

The pulsing of his body pushes Kageyama over the edge too, and he's holding his convulsing redhead close as he groans into his hair.

"I love you Shouyou." 

They lay panting together as they come down. Kageyama kisses him softly, wiping the tears from his face before pulling out and rolling off of Hinata. They stay that way for a while before Hinata decides to speak.

"Kageyama?" Hinata turns his head to look at the blissed out look on the setter's face. He makes a non-comital noise and Hinata takes it as a sign to continue.

"Did you just say that you love me?"

Kageyama blanches. 

"What?! No! What?!" He starts laughing nervously as he props himself up on his elbows, staring at Hinata.  
"I said, uh, ZOO! I love the zoo!"

"You think about the zoo when you orgasm? Does that mean you're into animals? And beastiality?" Hinata sniggers.

Kageyama groans, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes, and flops back down.  
"Trust you to ruin a good moment Dumbass Hinata," he says as if it's a part of his name.  
"Fine, I love you okay! Happy?" He crosses his arms and glares at the ceiling of the closet.

Hinata feels his face glow and a smile spreads across his cheeks. He moves his hand over to clasp Kageyama's and pull it between their slowly cooling bodies. 

"Yes."

Kageyama turns to him, his glare turned more into a pout and Hinata giggles.

"I love you too, Bakageyama."

Red spreads across Kageyama's face and he turns away again to hide it, murmuring an insult that probably shouldn't make Hinata feel warm like it does. 

But they won the match and Kageyama Tobio loves him, and that's all that matters right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://www.youlostyourmindinthesoundwrites.tumblr.com) if you wanna be my friend  
> (Please do I'm lonely)


End file.
